Johnny Clark
Johnathan "Johnny" Clark is a character in Forever Mew Mew. His alter ego is Mew Hamburger Appearance Johnny has light brown hair which is short and unkempt. He has electric blue eyes, his skin tone is a light beige, and he usually wears a red t-shirt, denim jeans and red sneakers. As Mew Hamburger, his hair turns a bright red. He also gains wolf ears and a wolf tail. He wears a red suit with red shoulder pads that look like armor. He wears red bands on his hands. He also wears a pair of red armored boots. He also has red garters on both arms, his right thigh, and a choker around his neck. A gold pendant hangs off his choker, and his Mew Mark, a red piece of rope surrounded by a diamond, is on his chest. Personality Johnny is very daring and adventurous, He can be stubborn especially when you question his skills. He is however extremely loyal especially of his brothers. History Johnny Clark, along with his brothers Blake and Justin, were born to Delilah Clark and an unknown man. Not too long after they were born, their mom left for a important business trip and never returned. They were raised by their grandparents and uncle. Johnny and his brothers were bored one day and decided to go to outside. Blake showed off a new invention of his, a DNA infuser, but Justin took the infuser from him and started messing with the buttons. Because of that, The infuser fired three blasts. This wouldn't have hit the kids if the blasts didn't reflect off a mirror that two guys were carrying. Johnny then noticed that a red mark had appeared where he was hit. The three brothers left and went back home. Johnny suddenly noticed strange things happening to him. His smell was heightened. He was faster than normal and he would sometimes end his sentences in ~woof and started acting like a dog in general. His brothers also had strange things happening to them so they all met up to discuss it. Blake realizes that they have been infused with Animal DNA. Blake correctly guesses that Johnny was infused with the DNA of the White Wolf. Suddenly they hear a loud sound and a scream from their uncle. They looked out the window and saw a giant lizard attacking the Café that served as their home. They decide to call it a "Chimera Anima" and go off to see if they can do anything. Abilities Transformation Johnny's transformation begins with him kissing his Mew Pendant and declaring his metamorphosis. The next scene shows Johnny with his DNA morphing in the background. He spins around and a blast of red energy appears creating his suit and shoulder pads. He crosses his arms onto his chest causing his bands to appear. He then punches the air around him. Red Energy collects around his legs creating his boots. He then kicks the air around him. He spins around again and his arm garters, and choker appear from red energy. He then brushes his hands through his hair, and his ears appear, his turns his back and the energy forms his tail and thigh garter. Johnny then turns around as his pendant appears. Natural Johnny has abilities and skills that existed before he even became a Mew. Gracefulness: Johnny is very light on his feet and has above average coordination compared to his brothers, as a result he very rarely stumbles or falls. Agility: Johnny is the most agile of his brothers. He has even been shown to be able to climb from building to building during fights. Physical Even outside of Mew form, Johnny's body and physical capabilities have been affected by his infusion. * Enhanced Resilience: As with the other Mews, Johnny can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. * Enhanced Sense of Smell: '''Due to having Canine DNA, His sense of smell is strong enough to allow him to differentiate people and environments just by scent. * '''Enhanced Speed: Johnny can reach speeds of 15 MPH (25 KM/H), though doing so for long periods of time can lead to injury. Fighting Style Johnny prefers to use his agility and gracefulness when fighting foes. He primarily relies on dangerous and daring tactics to defeat his enemies. He fights with a gun called the Burger Strike Gun and can use it to perform Ribbon Burger Shooter. Relationships Blake Clark "I won't let him get hurt!" - Johnny's Reaction to the Aliens trying to harm Blake Blake is Johnny's brother and fellow Mew. He doesn't want him to get hurt at all costs. Justin Clark "Justin, This is absurd." - Johnny's reaction to Justin's Mischief Justin is Johnny's brother and fellow Mew. Even though he gets annoyed at his antics sometimes. He stills loves him Delilah Clark "Actually, She's not around. I don't want to talk about it." - Johnny mentioning his Mother. Even though Delilah isn't around. Johnny still loves her. Etymology Johnathan: Johnathan is a variant of Jonathan inspired by John. Clark: Clark comes from a old English surname meaning cleric. English Jason: Jason means Healer in Greek. Carter: Carter referred to people who carted goods. International Trivia Gallery Category:Weapon Users: Guns Category:Weapon Users: Energy Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Forever Mew Mew Category:Forever Mew Mew Characters Category:HarmonyAngelQueen Category:Members of Forever Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Incomplete Pages